


Winter Night

by bluedemon92



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling in front of the fire with your enemy is not always the best plan.  But they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Night

**Anon Request: Tony is cold and sat somewhere in a large sweater, Loki joins him in the same attire and they have fluff and cute and no pain and everything is good because fluff**

It was Winter.

It was cold.

Tony was cold.

He wished he was at his Tower, where he could turn up the heat and lay around naked like he usually did. But no. He was not at the tower. And he was not naked. He was forced to where this awful grey and maroon sweater and sit by the fire for warmth. His hands were clasped in his sleeves which were wrapped around his legs. His nose tucked into the front of his sweater or warmth. The fire flickered, warming him but not enough. He and Loki had decided to go out to Maine for their 6 month anniversary. Anniversary for what Tony could not say. They were not married. They had no plans to marry, they fought _all_ the time over the most insignificant things. Yet they stuck at each others sided, never wavering, always crawling back to each other despite the fighting. Maybe they were perfect for each other.

He heard shuffling to the right of him and looked up to see Loki. The God was dressed in a too large black sweater and he held two mugs of steaming cocoa in his hands.

_Bless Him_

 Loki approached Tony and carefully sat down handing one mug to Tony.

“Thanks.” Tony mumbled softly as the God smiled at him. Tony reached for it and his fingertips touched Loki’s hand. The God’s hands were like icicles. Tony swiftly sat down his mug and grasped Loki’s free hand covering them with his own.

“Jesus, Bambi, you’re like an icicle.” He muttered, puffing his breath onto Loki’s frozen fingers. Loki watched him with a smile before motioning to the Hot Cocoa.

“Stark, I am a Frost Giant. My body temperature is always lower than average.” He stated as Tony took a deep gulp of cocoa. Loki followed suit sipping at the sweet chocolatey goodness. Stark finished his cocoa quickly, savoring the warmth before getting to his feet. Loki watched as Tony walked over to the couch and grabbed a quilt off of it. He brought it back and sat down beside Loki covering the both of them in the quilt. Loki finished his cocoa and curled up against the mortal wrapping an arm around his waist. Tony lay back on the hard wood floor, pulling Loki with him so they lay curled together nose to nose. Tony grinned at Loki running his thumb down the God’s cheek and over his lips. They lay curled together under the quilt as the fire snaps weakly.

“Your hair is soft.” Tony mumbled as he absentmindedly ran a hand through Loki’s dark curls. Loki hummed in agreement. He placed a kiss against the mortal’s cheek, noting that his skin was warming up nicely. He smiled sleepily, allowing Stark to snuggle up under his chin, his sweater scrunched up. Tony watched Loki, who’s gaze was locked on the fire, the orange tint glowing off his eyes, warming his face and basking it in an ethereal glow.

“I love you.” Tony stated, suddenly, seriously. Loki turned his attention from the fire and looked at hi lover in surprise, his eyes widening minutely before he smiled softly.

“I love you as well Anthony.” He replied softly, smile tender. Tony smiled at Loki’s words and pressed his lips against his throat. “G’night Lo Lo.” Tony stated stiffing a yawn. Loki snorted at the nickname but wrapped his arms around his mortal none the less.

“Goodnight Anthony.” And as they slept, peacefully curled together in their cabin, the fire snuffed out of life. Neither noticed, to wrapped up in each others warm embrace.


End file.
